It won't rain all the time
by Sky Nikola
Summary: to the song from "The Crow" lovey tear jerker death


It Can't Rain All the Time From the soundtrack of The Crow Story by: Sky Nikola  
(Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the movie or Gundam or anything really for that matter this is just the insane ramblings that spill from my rot infested brain)  
  
We walk the narrow path beneath the smoking skies sometimes barley telling the difference between darkness and light.   
  
Duo woke up again feeling the bed next to him empty. Heero must have gotten a mission. Not that I care what the hell that prick does he can drop dead for all I care. He looked over at the clock. Only 8:38 and he was up for the day already. He dragged himself into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Nothing looked appetising so he grabbed the half empty bottle of Gin and swigged some of it down  
"Gross" he exclaimed wiping his mouth. How can Heero drink this shit and cold none the less. Looks like he put a pretty big dent in it after I left. Eh what the hell the effects are fun. He took another drink shuttering as the bitter liquid slid down his throat. He walked into the living room and turned on the Tv.  
  
Do we have faith in what we believe? The truest test is when we can not, when we can not see.  
  
There was a preacher standing behind a podium screaming to the crowd about how the satins of modern society is trying to steal their souls from the kingdom of Heaven. I used to believe I wonder what happened. he grabbed his gold cross feeling the metal between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Love is like God you may not be able to see it but you should know it is there." He clicked off the set. Was it there I never was so sure about either. He thoughts went back to the night before.  
"God damn it Heero why are you always so cold to me don't you have any feelings at all?"  
"Your feelings are your biggest weakness."  
"I am not weak because I openly express what I feel you act as if you don't care whether I live or die whether you live or die."  
"Both of our lives are insignificant in the great scheme of life it doesn't matter either way."  
"It matters to me god damn it. If that isn't reason enough for you to care then fuck you."  
"You already have." Duo punched him in the jaw and stormed off to the room yelling,  
"I wish I never fucking met you your such an ass hole." His thoughts trailed off and he took another swig of the gin.  
  
And the pounding feet in the streets below and the women cry and the children moan there's something wrong it's hard to believe that love will prevail.  
  
I don't know how you could have been such an idiot to think he would have returned your feelings. He's an insensitive bastard you knew that before you got involved. You were nothing more to him then an easy lay. No there was more then that he just refused to show it. Duo looked out side the clouds were thick and low and the rain was drizzling. The morning sun had yet to peak through the haze. Well looks like someone is listening the weathers almost a pissy looking as I feel. He trudged back to the room and flopped on the bed. He placed his hands behind his head listening to the rain as the beats became heavier and more rapid upon the roof. He's such an ass but I can't help but worry about him. I love Heero why can't he understand that. Why is it always me getting in to situations like this. Tears rolled down his checks and he was lulled to sleep by that symphony of the rain.  
  
Oh, It won't rain all the time the sky won't fall forever and though the night seems long your tears won't fall forever.  
  
The phone next to Duo's bed rang loudly at 6:06. He reached over and fumbled to pick it up and answering, still half asleep,  
"Yeah"  
"Duo this is Quatra I have some news I need you to come to my house as soon as possible." Duo sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Ok. I'll be over in just a little while."  
"All right but please hurry Bye"  
"Bye" It took a few minuets for the desperation in Quatra's voice to register but when it did the only thing he could think was, Oh god something's happened to Heero. He raced over to Quatra's place and ran up the driveway. Quatra greeted him at the door with a fretful look on his face.  
"What happened is everyone ok. where's Heero." Duo asked in mad rush  
"Calm down. Just sit down and let me explain." Duo sat on the couch. Quatra came over and knelt in front of him.  
"Duo um this mission that just passed Heero um. Well he already knew...er..."  
"Just tell me Quatra, is he all right?"  
"Duo he... he was captured and this time he didn't make it out" Duo's eye's grew distant. It didn't quit accrue to him right away the words kept repeating in his mind... This time he didn't make it out.  
"Duo I'm sorry I had to be the one to break the news Is there anything I could do."  
"No I'll be fine there's nothing you can do to help me now." He got up and walked back out. He walked down the street in a daze; the rain hadn't stopped nor had it lightened up.   
  
When I'm Lonely I lie awake at night and I wish you were here I miss you  
  
He got in and dropped his coat in the middle of the floor and headed straight for the bedroom. He took one of Heero's neatly folded green tanks out of the dresser draw and laid back down on the soft bed. It seemed so empty without Heero beside him. I guess I better get used to it cause he's not coming back this time. We both knew this day would come when one of us wouldn't come back. He tried to fight it but tears rolled down his checks. God damn it he can't be dead how many times has he done this before and ever time he's come out of it ok. He's alive somewhere he has to be. God if you're listening answer me why did you do this why did you take him away from me.   
  
Can you tell me is there something more to believe or is this all there is and the pounding feet in the streets below and a window breaks and a woman falls  
  
He curled up into a fettle position, clutching the piece of soft cotton, lied there shaking. This is my fault if I hadn't said what I said if I wasn't so selfish he might still be alive. He took a deep breath, the shirt still smelled like him, sweat and clean. No Duo pull yourself together this would have happened either way don't give yourself so much credit. He's not really gone, he can't be, he's not dead, he's not dead, he's not... Duo's thoughts trailed off and he drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
There's something wrong it's, it's hard to believe that love will prevail.  
  
He saw Heero just out of reach. Oz solders had each of his arms. As much as Duo tried to reach him there was nothing he could do. He tried to call is name but no sound escaped his lips.   
  
It won't rain all the time the sky won't fall forever and though the night seems long your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall forever  
  
The soldiers carried him into a small white room, Duo was behind sound proof glass watching as they beat him repeatedly. His arms and leg had been tied together and he was to weak to fight back. Duo pounded on the glasses scream for them to stop but the continued. Finally one of the solders pull a gun from his belt and shot him between the eyes. Duo watched in horror as the back of his head was blown off. Sobbing he brought his fists up and down again upon the glass this time shattering it and he fell forward. He woke up and the window was open.   
  
Last night I had a dream you came into my room you took me into your arms.  
  
A shadowy figure appeared in the window. Shit. He grabbed for the gun Heero had always kept under the pillow but it wasn't there. The figure stepped though the window and a shaft of dim light hit it's face; it was Heero. Duo's eye's brightened; he felt his wait as he sat in front of him on the bed He felt the warmth and pressure of his hand as he put a finger to his lips. He brushed Duos long bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead taking him into his arms. He could feel Heero's arms around him, love once more in his strong embrace.  
  
Whispering and kissing me and telling me to still believe  
  
"Duo I'm sorry about all the things I said last night and some of the things I didn't. I relies now it wasn't right for me to hide my feels from you. That's why I came back to say goodbye." Duo's body flinched.  
"Then you really are dead?"  
"Yes, I had to come back though I had to make sure you'd be ok. without me. (His tone became firm) I want you to promise me something though you have to promise you won't give up. Never give up believing in all the things I never could." Duo backed up and looked into his cobalt eyes.  
They were softer now; not as hard and cold as they sometimes were.  
  
(And then the emptiness of the burning sea to which we send our darkest desires) Until I felt safe and warm  
  
"I miss you already, I love you. I didn't mean all the things I said last night, I... I was mad and..." Heero wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
"I will always be with you if you remember the good time we had together."   
"Heero don't leave me right now please."  
"I'll stay with you till dawn. (Duo laid his head back on Heero's shoulder.) I love you." Heero whispered You said it you finally said it and meant it.   
"I love you too." Duo fell asleep comforted by the warmth of Heero's body.  
  
I fell asleep in your arms and when I awoke I cried again for you were gone. Ah can you hear me?  
  
Duo woke up the next morning. The clouds had broken up and became light and puffy and the sky was a clear crisp blue. Duo yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eye's. Wow he's here I can feel it. Last night he was here!   
  
It won't rain all the time the sky won't fall forever. And though the night seems long your tears won't fall forever.  
  
He ran out of the bed room and down the hall. The bathroom door was open and the light was off so he obviously wasn't in there. He ran into the kitchen; no sign of Heero. Lastly he entered the living room, he wasn't there, nor was there any sign he was there last night. God damn it why do you taunt me like that? Giving me dreams that he's alive that he's with me. Tears rolled down his cheeks.   
"I'm with you" He heard a voice whisper from the back, it was Heero's voice. He ran into the room; no one was there.  
"Be strong for me" He heard again. He looked at the bed there was a single red rose lying on his pillow with a note attached, it said:  
"I am with you now as I have always been  
I hope you will be strong as I always have  
It will get better as it always does  
It won't rain all the time things never stay the same  
I love as I always have  
Know this as I pray you always did."  
  
It won't rain all the time the sky won't fall forever and though the night seems long your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall forever 


End file.
